Alpha and Omega - Forgotten People Strikes Back
by AHumphreyWolf
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction here. I am probably going to have not so great grammar. Not so sure. This is the story where corrupted wolves from another world comes in, and tries to attack Humphrey's life or treat it as bad. Inspired by... something. UPDATE: If I get a negative review, I accept critique suggesting. Not reviews that tell me to "go away" or other focused as unfair.


**Forgotten People Strikes Back**

It was a little cloudy today once we've woken up.

"Sure is very nice, I love cloudy days!" _Said Humphrey_ "Eh, well I guess it's kinda cool" _Said Kate_

Today, they decided to take a nice stroll to an old forest they explored before a couple of times.

The forest was called _'Blackwater Forest'._

***Thirty Minutes Later***

"Well, here we are again, that really nice smell is back.." _\- Kate_

"Ah -***sniffs sniffs*-, **wait hmm... I can't smell!" _\- Humphrey_

"Umm Humphrey, remember that word I told you?" Said Kate - "Remember that you still have 'allergies'?" _Continued by Kate._

"Oh yeah... I forgot.. Man yesterday was bad..." _\- Humphrey_

**Flashback**

*Eating at _Wolf Pizza World*_

_*Crying really loud*_

"Humphrey, you are scaring away all the children.. AGAIN!" _\- Kate_

"BUT I CAN'T TASTE!" _\- Humphrey_

"Well Humphrey, it's not my fault your allergies made you lose your taste buds.. -_-" _\- Kate_

"CONTROL IT! _\- Kate_

"**Sighs**, ..." _\- Humphrey_

**The Present**

"Yeah.. it was." _-Kate_

So they all walked deeper into that one forest again, and then they saw some kind of weak smoke in the distant. "Hey Humphrey, do you see that?" Said Kate. "Yes, I think so.." _Said Humphrey._

"Let's check it out!" _As Humphrey continued._

So they ran with the feeling of 'discovery' and then they spot old enemies that was from the other world. "Humphrey, isn't that the guy.. Jos... Jett, Jocky, or whatever that guy was?" _\- Kate_

"...Hey, yeah it is! That's the guy who's been talking rude stuff about me in front of my friends and new wolves! I thought we banished that monster back to his world?" _Said Humphrey_

"Yeah I thought we both ended this by pushing them through that magic stone portal we found in the forest?" _\- Kate_

Over at the short rock cliff: "So yeah, Humphrey is a maggot for stating his own criticism. Don't ever be friends with him!" _\- Said some generic black wolf._

"He just tells people how to think! I don't like his criticism, it judges what I think is perfect, and I find that dictating!" _Continued by the generic black wolf._

"Man, what should we do?" _Kate said_

"..."_ \- Humphrey_

"Umm Humphrey?" _\- Kate_

"..." _\- Humphrey_

Apparently, Humphrey looked very angry and frustrated about people telling others garbage about Humphrey by telling people to not be friends with him.

"... Kate, let me handle this, man to man." _Said Humphrey_

"... Umm alright." _\- Kate_

Humphrey wasn't afraid to go up to that rock cliff involving that person of a name we kind of forgot and involving his friends. He stood up, from another rock that seemed smaller and an intense conversation started:

"Do you think what your doing is cool? Do you really think that's the case? I want you to leave me alone, and leave this planet alone, leave our civil rights alone!" _As Humphrey said._

"Hey, hey! I can say what I want, and if you don't like what I say, then leave.." _\- Black Wolf_

"Excuse me? But why is that when 'I say what I want', you freak out over it, and tell on my friends as if that was bad? And why should I leave you alone if you continue to come over to our world and continue to mention me like this? And considering, for the sake of your own speech, you also tell people how to think about me, and it isn't just that.

Again, what I do a lot, is simply put: An opinion, an honest opinion. I spoke with my mind about what I thought was better, what I thought would help make the world a better place, and other things.

Did you know by our long history of the founding fathers, people has always done this, people has always done this to cause change? If we had to avoid what you seem to be against, from our own history, then we wouldn't even be here. We would still be in the dark ages."  
_-Humphrey_

"But... you attack me, soooo." _\- Black Wolf_

"...Did you forget what you've done before?" Said Humphrey - "**Yells** Shut up, leave me al **Humphrey interrupts** "You went into our world, insulted my wife and defended that with an 'opinion' claim as if that was some form of excuse. You also went in and completely attacked my reputation because I stood up back, you went in and hit me because you hated our own world so much, and when I hit back, you went out with your friends and told my friends that 'I started it' and hid your own actions. You constantly talk garbage about me... Just because I gave an opinion back to things that I believed were incorrect or just plain abuse!

As of now, you could not stand your own flaws of your past, and now you come back, to once more, warn people about me just because I defended our own world, myself, and more. Just because I told you how to think, by simply doing something the world has done before."

_-Humphrey_

"I say what I want, stop stalking me, stop talking about me!" _\- Black Wolf_

"If you want me to stop looking at this, then I want you to leave this place, and never talk about me, or my wife, and my friends again. We live in the world with the Freedom to Speak our minds about subjects, and the right to stand for others. You have no place for this world." -Humphrey

"F**k you.. haha hey swift fans, this guy is butt-hurt! He freaks out because of what I say (That's very effected) and that's bad! And I have the right to decide that what I do is not rude, and you Humphrey don't have any rights!" _\- Black Wolf_

"And this is why, sir, you have no place in the world. You think you can decide that the victims and other people can't have rights? You think it's alright to cause more damage to our world? I'm sorry, but your book doesn't apply to the foundation of this world here, and you must leave. Now!" _\- Humphrey_

"Sorry, but nope, I'm right"_ \- Said the Black Generic Wolf_

"No, you are not right. _\- Said Humphrey_

"Stop telling people what you think!" _\- Black Wolf_

"Much hypocrisy and no sense of you. I cannot allow you to do this here in our world, you do not belong here." _\- Said Humphrey_

"Stop starting fights, leave me alone!" _\- Black Wolf_

Since the person who was telling people to stay away from Humphrey refuse to leave and continued to disrupt the peace, Humphrey went back, and called his friends to take action and once more, push him back to his forbidden world.

"So yeah, Humphrey must not have friends because I hate how he judges me, and stu-"

"Hey you! Meet our people of the pack! _\- Humphrey_

"You again? I thought I told you to leave me alone, I say what I want!" _\- Black Wolf_

"..Guys, this is the brat who ruined the peace of our world and twist up the meanings of logic and science. Sick em!" _\- Humphrey_

A war has started, and apparently, it was so easy as the black generic wolf was so weak and so was his friends. After them being knocked out, they found the backed up portal that led to the forbidden world, and after they pushed him and his friends back to the world, Humphrey, Kate, and Mooch destroyed the portal.

Once more, the world is saved again from these monsters.

_**UPDATE**_

_**BEFORE YOU GIVE OUT A REVIEW OR ANYONE WHO ALREADY DID AND IS MENTIONED AS DESCRIBED**_

You know what? I do not accept bias "reviews" telling me to "leave" or "don't write again".

Does that actually "improve" anything? Seriously does it? All I got was extremely offensive comments that had **_little to nothing_** to do with critique.

The only thing I am open about was the idea that my story was "poor" because honestly, better quality = better. However, _I need examples and more_ honestly, not immature folk singing, offensive _"You leave now"_, _"Don't write again!",_ crap.

I am not saying I don't take critique, **I'm saying I do not take ANYTHING that directly calls my purpose a problem just because the wrong audience doesn't want to hear it.** And I don't accept immature things like "Leave", "Don't ever write again", "immature singing", etc.. Also, just because I get a bunch of negative reviews, doesn't automatically say I "suck". I still have NOT yet got an honest suggestion on how to make things really better. The only far less bias (Yet, confusing a bit) was the one I actually allowed.

I will declare the ones I did not approve bias generally. **Remember, if my story is poor, please bring out HELPFUL information on how to improve that.**

Oh and I think when I copied and pasted the story from a whole different document, the layout here messed the layout up. Haha

**So please, next time you give out a review and it's on the negative side and you want to improve, then please be kind, respectful, and actually help improve it, and please be useful!**

_**ALSO:**_ Some say that my story had "nothing" to do with Alpha and Omega. BULLS*. The point of fan-fiction is to do something new with the characters (My story had the characters, soooo), possibly take them to a new direction, etc. **It's not about making the same old limited story we ALREADY SEEN.**

My story purpose was some moral lesson and to help save Kate and Humphrey and there world. THAT is from _Alpha and Omega_. So it's not off-topic.

And I fear that people are criticizing a new purpose rather than criticizing low quality in respect to purposes. You know, which can promote restrictions in the imagination.

And yes, I may continue. And apparently, disabling the email subscription from this site obviously didn't work. :|

_**UPDATE TWO**_

I've gotten some people wondering about that one review I got, the one about the 'sarcasm' one.

I think the main part of the message was 'sarcasm', but at the same time, was negative generally **but expected me to understand the point of this person.** The reason why I accepted it was that while I know it was negative generally, it was the most non-bias review I've gotten. I only disagree with some points like the character's personality as fans are allowed to have different types or have more "crazy" versions of existing ones..  
And my main purpose for it.

However if the whole thing was sarcasm and was not really what I thought it was, then maybe it will be removed.

But other than that, it looked more better.

The other review from the public user (Non-guest) was there automatically and I remain unsure about that one as I am not clear what he means on the 'moral part'. However, if my _**purpose**_ is to spread an idea of some morality upon the story, then it's a _**purpose**_ too and saying that it should be changed just because some 'probably' doesn't like it then that doesn't improve it. Because it would defeat the entire purpose, as improving a work (With purpose inside) is about respecting purpose. Not attacking/ruining it.

If someone doesn't like that purpose, then I can say that it's just not your kind of story and you should just leave. Otherwise, it's no different than a Naruto fan coming in and complaining that this isn't Naruto.


End file.
